


Loveseat

by Milesupshur47



Series: Wildecest Anthology [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, Mother/Son Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wildecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesupshur47/pseuds/Milesupshur47
Summary: After a long day at work Nick Wilde comes home to his mother to engage in some “afternoon delight”.





	Loveseat

**Author's Note:**

> For those who didn’t read my first story this post will contain Incest. If that is not your thing then by all means pass this by and feel free not to leave any patronizing comments to others who enjoy this story. 
> 
> Thanks again to Raynos and Erinnyes for their help in me bringing you shameless smut ;)

—-

Nick and his mother’s newfound closeness was put to good use, and often. It wasn’t unusual now for the red fox to come home after a hard day’s work and unwind on the couch, only for his mother to drop to her knees and undo his pants and boxers before pulling them down to his ankles. It wouldn’t take much longer for her to coax his length from his sheath. 

Today was no different. Claire had moved with Nick to the couch. Her son was trying to explain his day like any other son would to his mother, but Claire was beginning to be spoiled by her new toy. Besides, she read somewhere that fox cum was good for the diet.

“...in the end we returned the traffic cones with no fuss, but you should’ve seen the way Buffalo Butt fumed! I don’t think he’d ever seen so much icing in one place!” Nick finished his story just as his mother diligently sunk her lips to the hilt of his cock and tickled the back of her throat with it. The todd leaned his head back against the couch and let his eyes rest. He was sure his Mom was paying attention but it was obvious that she had much more in mind than a simple chat between mother and son.

Claire pulled back, releasing her son’s member from her lips with a small gasp and quickly wrapped a paw around its slick length to retain the friction and warmth she had started. She began stroking him and looked up to watch the subtle reactions on her son’s resting face, how his gentle smile grew wider each time her palm smoothed down his engorged mass. His breathing was steady, for now. Claire had been waiting all day for her mate to return from work; momma needed an itch scratched that only her boy could reach.

Still she was candid and polite. Despite her burning desire she was still his mother, and as his mother she did want to hear about her son’s day. Claire however was quickly becoming adept at her new form of motherly multitasking.

“How did your partner react to your little prank on the Chief?” she said while continuing to stroke his length. Claire punctuated the sentence with a long sensual lick up his shaft catching a spare drop of precum that leaked from his tip and eliciting a shallow gasp from her son. “I’m sure Judy hasn’t gotten used to the way you liven up the water cooler conversations just yet.” 

Nick shrugged as casually as he could while his mother worked him, his head still lolled back in quiet contentment with their now daily routine.

“Carrots still hasn’t come around to actively helping plot my little party favors, but she’s doing a terrible job at hiding how entertained she gets. I think I even saw her cover her mouth laughing today after I-“ he was cut off by the sudden surge of pleasure as Claire took him into her mouth once more. The firm warmth of her tongue curled its way around the slick length of him, stroking and teasing while she bobbed her head and sucked around him. His mom had always been good at going down on him but she was mastering her technique recently and Nick was quickly approaching his peak.

Claire peeked from under her eyelashes to see her son trying his best not to writhe in front of her, and failing to do so as his paws gripped the upholstery of the couch and his hips began to jerk towards his mother’s ministrations. She relished the sensation of him in her mouth, feeling his cock twitch and spasm as she brought him closer to completion. She couldn’t help but pull him from her lips again and tease him, smiling as she did so.

“Mmmm I think my boy has a crush on a certain bunny,” she said, stroking and nuzzling along his hips. With a few slow, methodical strokes against her cheek, she coaxed out the object of her desire and carefully moved her paw to tease around his base where his knot finally made its appearance. Claire’s mouth watered at the sight of it and turned her eyes backup at him. “I could feel you twitch against my tongue when you said her name,” she crooned.

Nick panted, looking down to his mother as she began circling her finger around his base, sending small jolts of pleasure up the tingling mass of his length.

“Th-that’s just because you’re teasing me so well, M-Mom.” He could barely contain his excitement. He was going to blow any second now.

Claire nodded, unsure of the sincerity behind his words but catching onto the obvious plea for release they carried underneath. She gave a casual shrug, continuing to stroke him lazily.

Finally, she took pity on her son and mentally readied herself to end Nick’s pleasurable torment. “It’s alright honey, Mommy will help you with that big, hard problem of yours.” She adjusted her knees to a better position and licked her lips, the gaze of her smile turning from caring to hungry as she firmly gripped the underside of his knot. “Now do as mommy says and cum in my mouth.”

With that she opened her muzzle and tugged at the source of his yearning, enveloping him once again in the safe wetness of her mouth. Nick’s toes curled at the final coaxing of his body and with a few final bobs of Claire’s head, pressed his hips forward to plunge his cock into the depths of his mother’s throat and sink his knot past her waiting lips.

This was not the first time Nick had instinctively attempted to knot his mom’s mouth, nor would it be the last, and as such Claire was ready for the extra girth of her boy inside her. She knew how much he loved the feeling of warmth around the entirety of his member when he came, and she had worked hard to accommodate her son’s grown length. She enjoyed the taste of his knot against the flat of her tongue, and this afforded a more direct delivery of his seed to her belly when he spilled into her; which, after a few more seconds he did with a shallow grunt and an adorable whine. Claire gulped down, taking each wave of creamy delight as it came and not wanting to lose any of the excess that taking his knot afforded her. Volume was the key factor here, and Claire was never left hungry after she made a meal of her son.

Nick held his mother in place, his paws finding their way behind her ears to help sense if he became too much for her. Thankfully that moment never came, though Nick was sure to pull back and allow his mother some space to maneuver his member with each spasm of cum down her gullet. She bobbed and swallowed each spurt, stopping only when he finished cumming and opened her mouth to allow her son to slip from her wet embrace. His cock slipped from her lips a little limper than it was before as Nick pulled his hips back with utter satisfaction at his and his mother’s dining arrangement. 

Still his paws stayed behind her ears, stroking and caressing them as the endorphins flooded his system and his body was overcome with the sense of comforting warmth and the need for more casual intimacy. Claire swallowed the last lingering traces of her son’s seed on her lips before she tugged at her sleeve to wipe away the spittle that accumulated along her muzzle: she was full, and that dose of her son had hit all the right spots. Of course her own sex ached in need of its own filling but that could wait. She enjoyed the short afterglow her son gave her after these feedings.

Nick was leaning over and petting her ears, softly, carefully, and caringly; just like the gentlefox his mother was proud of. Claire dropped her arms to rest crossed at the wrist in her lap, her tail wagging slowly to the sweet attention Nick paid her. She really was lucky to have as good a boy as him, and she counted her blessings every day they tested their closeness and attraction. This was still the best way to unwind after a long day.

After a while he stopped rubbing her ears, his eyes opening with lazy contentment to gaze upon the beautiful vixen that had reared him. She was sitting patiently on her knees before him, her expression a mixture of pride and desire. Nick was willing to repay her favor, but first he had to poke a little fun at her.

“So,” he said, cocking his head to the side with a soft smirk. “You think I have a crush on my partner?”

Claire shrugged the way all mothers do when they try to be coy about their child’s forays into love.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said you twitched at the mention of her.” She straightened to better equalize their heights, and drew her paw over his cheek, guiding their lips to meet in a tender kiss. Claire lingered a bit longer than a peck, teasing her tongue into his mouth for a moment before she broke the contact to see his eyes.

“I’ll help you with whatever frustrations you might have if that’s the case, both emotional…” She moved her other paw to caress over his bare hip. His drooping length twinged once more with a spark of life. “...and physical if you’d like. But what we discussed the first time still stands if that’s what you want.”

Nick hadn’t considered for even a moment on how long this relationship with his mother would last. And while his mom’s intuition was rarely wrong, the todd in question was much more content to keep what he had right now with the vixen of his dreams. 

“How could anyone ever measure up to who I already have?” he said with a wink.

Claire’s cheeks flushed and she smiled with a nod of understanding.

“You’re still as smooth a talker as you ever were, Nick. Willing to put that silver tongue to work again?” she asked with coyness making itself known in her smile.

Nick shrugged.

“Maybe. If you’ll join me in the shower later?” His paw fell to her shoulder and he began to trace a digit down her side. “Maybe after I show how much I appreciate the attention my mother pays me?”

With another smirk Claire was on her feet in an instant, her thumbs in the waistband of her home pair of sweats to tug them and her panties past her feet. Nick began to undo his blue button-up while he once more enjoyed the view of his mother’s slender legs and ample hips in the evening light. Claire caught wind of his visual roving and turned to give a little shake and sway of her rear, he tail moving in turn to the rhythm of her hips. He pulled his arms from his sleeves and tossed his top to the side.

“How do you want to do it this time?” 

Claire thought for a moment, her paws on her hips and Nick couldn’t help but take in the sight of his mother standing in the living room with nothing but her lavender blouse on. It was an unquestionably adorable way of seeing her, and watching the gears in her head turn as she decided which way for her son to ravish her only helped entice his foxhood to stand once more at attention. Her deliberations through, Claire moved to the end of the couch, climbing on it and putting her paws on the armrest with her butt pointed towards Nick.

“I want you to take me from behind,” she said.

The view of the lighter fur of her nethers matted with the waiting slickness of her sex was more than enough encouragement for the younger fox to take his position behind his mother. Nick slid in behind her, shimmying her hips down so that her slit was level and lined up with his tip.

Claire peered over her shoulder at him, watching as he prepared himself to enter her. He stroked her thigh, savoring each wiggle of her butt with his paws. The barest nudge of his tip would tease at her soaking entrance as he did so, and Claire had to fight herself not to just push back and sink him into her. She let him have his fun though as he squeezed her glutes, testing the soft flesh there and smoothing out the ruffles of her fur. It wasn’t much longer till he girded himself and ran the tip of his cock over her lips, pushing forward once he found her entrance.

Claire let out the breath that built within her. Each time he entered her it felt like the first time, and she felt the rush of completeness as her son returned to where he came from. He filled her passage perfectly, stretching her in just the right way to be both pleasurable and manageable; she was not too quick to cum but nor was it difficult to build to that. Nick was always a perfect fit for her and now she experienced that wholeness on the daily.

Nick pulled back slowly watching Claire’s lips tug back with him, hugging his length as if begging it not to leave. And when all that was left in her was his head he drove back to fill her again. His mother moaned at the first real plunge of the evening, but not the first of the day.

Sometimes in the early morning before he left for work, Claire would awake to find her son still nestled beside her having fallen asleep from a bout of lovemaking the night before. Naturally in these situations they would sleep in the nude, and this allowed easy access to the other’s sex in the early hours of the day. On some days Nick would tease at his mother’s slit with his morning wood, sinking his length inside her once she was appropriately slickened and cooing in her dreams. Other times if he was feeling particularly devilish he would tease her clit with his paw or go a step further and slip under the covers to help himself to an early breakfast in bed. Claire never told him but sometimes she would be awake and simply be curious to see how far he would take her. Other times she would find her dreams leaving her more damp than was customary of nocturnal emissions. Either way she found her mornings to be a delightful change from the previous boring norm.

Claire was on cloud nine as her son began fucking her from behind. He was steadily building up his pace, slamming his expertly toned body against hers, with each drive forward sending a shivering heat to her sweltering core. She did her best to match his movements by pushing her butt back to meet his hips, but eventually Nick found his stride pounding away at her with each thrust reaching to kiss along her cervix. It didn’t take long for her to begin vocalizing her pleasure in the form of his name, bidding him not to stop. The tightening in between her loins built just as well, her walls adjusting to the shape and form of him as he made her his own.

“Oh honey,” she groaned bowing her head and gritting her teeth, “I’m almost there! Keep going!”

Nick didn’t respond, choosing instead to lean over his mother and hug her around her waist. His arms locked around her and the renewed support allowed the fox to piston with strong, quicker strokes against her. His rod flexed with each drive, and Claire’s tongue lolled over her lips as her son pounded away at her soaking cleft.

Letting her head rest against the armrest Claire was able to look to their side and caught sight of the reflection in the tv screen. She marveled at the scene playing out before her, how she experienced his loving thrusts into her wanting sex, and how she eagerly pushed back to meet him. She adored the way he hugged her, how her legs rested on the couch cushions with her butt raised towards her son and how he planted his feet for a better stance. She watched how his back arched upwards for room to maneuver only for his hips to push back and send the matron reeling with another wave of pleasure. Her soaking lips pulled against her son’s cock, her inner walls tingled and squeezed in pleasure as her core crested from the blissful tension. Claire’s building moan reached the end of its crescendo as her body rocked with orgasm and she enjoyed every last thrust that drove her over the edge and beyond.

Nick had felt his mother’s walls tighten and flex as she reached her peak and had switched his technique to slower, powerful thrusts, taking care not to push her so hard as to lose the pleasure. But once he felt her cavern ease he returned to his more feverous pace. Claire wasn’t entirely surprised to hear the return of wet slapping as they continued to fuck on the couch, but she wondered how much longer till her darling boy finished inside her or otherwise.

The older Wilde opened her eyes, again seeing the lustful reflection of her and her son and all too pleased at the mix of pride and joy it brought her. 

“If you knot me here you’re gonna have to carry me to bed,” she moaned, her body still recovering from the waves of her bliss.

Nick chuckled almost breathlessly, his tiresome pace evident in his voice.

“You know I might just do that.” It was clear that his energy from the day and the latest dose of “afternoon delight” had taken its toll. But still the todd worked to finish before his much deserved rest.

Claire propped herself back on her elbows and tossed a stern but caring expression over her shoulder.

“Not this time, Nicky. I want to take a shower after this.”

Nick nodded, his pace slowing to a crawl trying his best to stave off his knot from her entrance.

“You still hungry, mom?”

Claire grinned.

“Yes baby. Cum in mommy’s mouth.”

Quick as a flash they leapt off the couch to accommodate their plan. Claire dropped to her knees while her son continued to stroke at his foxhood. His mother opened her mouth, awaiting her next nutritious serving of her son.

“Fill me up, honey. Cum in your mother’s mouth.”

Nick grunted and right on cue Claire sunk her lips over him as he released his creamy treat, expertly swallowing each splash against the back of her throat hungrily. Not wanting to lose any excess Claire snaked her paws up and around to her son’s back, gripping the base of his tail to feel each jerking reaction. She used her position to push his hips forward and by extension his length further into her greedy maw. She enjoyed the challenge of accommodating such an ample girth and hearty drink, and Nick didn’t complain at the extra warmth and wetness of her throat hugging his cock. He twitched inside her and spilled out the final doses of his seed, and when his mother was done gulping down on him she released her grasp against his back, but not before letting her paw slink down to pinch his toned buttocks.

Nick hummed peacefully and relished at the sight of his length slipping from his mother’s lips. A few strings of saliva trailed over his cock to her lips, breaking contact once she relinquished his tip with a satisfied pop. He was clean before he even left her mouth, and Claire licked her lips with a triumphant gleam in her eyes.

“Mhmm! That hit the spot,” she exclaimed and fell into a hug around her son’s hips. She nuzzled against his length, turning her gaze upwards to say: “You’re even more delicious the second time around,” with a coo in her voice.

Nick’s silver smile grew to a grin, his satisfaction beaming from half-lidded eyes.

“Just the second time? I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of the way you suck me off, mom.”

Claire hummed, nuzzling again.

“Me neither.” 

They both enjoyed the moment awhile longer, Nick resting his paw behind his mother’s ears and rubbing affectionately before sitting back on the couch and dragging her with him into a warm, cuddling embrace.

After a beat Claire stood and stretched her legs, pointing a thumb to the bathroom and a glance over her shoulder.

“Do you want to shower first, honey? We can share if you’d like.”

Nick rested his head on its side and closed his eyes.

“No, you can have it. I’ll take a little breather first but I might join you later.”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.” Claire leaned down and placed a peck on his nose. “I love you, Nick.”

“I love you too, mom.”

He watched her walk all the way to the bathroom, gathering up her sweats and panties as she went, and enjoyed the hypnotic sway of her tail as it disappeared behind the door. Not long after the sound of running water was joined by her pleasant hums of a song he didn’t recognize, but he’d ask her about it later in bed.

Nick leaned back framing his head in his paws, a very pleased grin spreading across his muzzle. The weekend was here, he thought to himself, and neither of them had made any plans to go out with friends, at least to his knowledge. Nick wasn’t complaining; he had everyone he needed right here to make it a great weekend. 

—-

In the dim of the living room with only the television to light up his surroundings, Nick nuzzled softly into his mother’s lap, humming quietly as he did so. The two of them were curled up in the couch which only an hour or so ago they had spent the better part of the evening mercilessly ravishing each other. After what was supposed to be a quick shower (it was quick until Nick decided to fulfill his promise of demonstrating his silver tongue once again) the two foxes settled in with a quick bite to eat, after which they returned once more to the couch. That was where they now dwelt cuddling and nuzzling happily, with Claire sitting upright and her son’s head laid across her lap. No funny business this time. They were happy enough to simply enjoy each other’s company as platonically as possible. For now anyways. 

Claire’s fingers danced softly over Nick’s ears. She scratched behind them with a gentle touch, increasing the pressure until he happily turned towards the motions and groaned satisfactorily at the sensation. Claire smiled and continued her silent care as she watched the direct-to-tv movie on the screen across the way. It was a corny sci-fi flick with cheesy effects and hammy acting. Neither her nor her son had seen it before and neither truly cared to pay any real attention to scenes of space invading carrots from mars or the brave bunny protagonists that rallied against them. No, both mother and son simply relished in the sweet banality of existing alongside each other for now, both content with the quiet grace that washed over them after an evening of passionate lovemaking. It was quickly becoming their favorite was to spend the night together.

Nick adjusted some in his spot over his mother’s legs and turned to look up at her. From half lidded eyes he smiled a sweet, loving smile at her, and Claire smiled back in turn with a motherly warmth to her features. 

“What?” she said tilting her head to one side. Nick enjoyed watching how her ears followed the direction of her movement, falling to the side with a graceful softness about them. He had always found her beautiful but now he looked at her differently. A good sort of different, he thought to himself. 

“Just thinking how lucky I am to have the worlds greatest mom,” he said finally.

She nodded her thanks to him, quirking a brow as she did so. 

“Is someone already trying to butter me up again?”

He shook his head.

“Just wanted to tell you something nice is all.”

“Mhmm, I bet,” was her reply. Claire leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips, a kiss he accepted neatly with his ever present smile. He always seemed to be smiling around her, Claire noted to herself, and she couldn’t help but wonder if it was because of her as of recent.

They both returned to watching the movie where now one of the bunnies had taken a large bite out of one of the alien carrots. Claire giggled quietly to herself while Nick just let his eyes flutter closed for a few more minutes. His tail hung off to the side and swayed peacefully along the couch. Periodically it would brush against Claire’s leg and their fur would meet, and for a moment she entertained the idea of adjusting so that her tail which laid off to the opposite side of her legs could curl around his like it had before. But she was too comfortable as they were now. Miraculously her legs were not falling asleep yet so she figured she would simply enjoy their current situation. 

After a few more minutes of quiet contentment Nick opened his eyes and looked up at her again.

“Hey mom?” 

“Yes, honey?”

“Are we lovers?”

Claire met his gaze at the question. There was no obvious hint of worry or negativity in his eyes, just a curiosity that she had recognized his whole life. It never ceased to amaze her how she could look at him and always see that same kit that wanted to join the scouts so long ago looking back at her.

Still, he looked at her waiting for her answer, and Claire took a moment to think about it. It hadn’t rattled her as she might have thought if she were expecting the question, this was due mostly in part that she knew how she felt about her relationship with her son. Or at least she thought she knew before he had blindsided her with what should be a simple question.

“I don’t think lovers is quite the right word for us, Nicky.” She paused another moment to think it over. “I think that would imply that we’re in love with each other.”

“Is it just sex then?” he asked. “I mean, we’re both old enough to know what we want from a relationship but….this is uncharted territory for the both of us.”

Claire adjusted slightly in her seat, growing a little uneasy with Nick’s constant gaze upon her.

“Well...I don’t think it’s just sex honey. I mean I do love you very much and the way we do it, it’s not like we’re just two animals going at it.”

Nick smirked again.

“Mom we are just two animals going at it.”

“You know what I mean!” She took a moment to admire his self-satisfaction at the joke, the way he closed his eyes and wiggled in place on her lap for a moment before she decided to continue. “I don’t think it’s fair to call this new step in our relationship just sex. It doesn’t feel accurate to me. Maybe we are making love though? I know I always feel so cared for when we’re together like that.”

While their was a modicum of hesitation when she said the “L” word Claire’s conscience felt much lighter having put some effort of clarification towards the closer relationship between her and her son.

It was obvious that Nick felt it too when nodded thoughtfully at her words. He still wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about it either, hence the reason why he asked. Claire was his mother after all. Thinking back, it was hard to remember who initiated the idea of the two sharing in intense passionate sex and for what reasons. It always felt so right when they slid together, and it felt mutual their attraction and agreement of implied terms for said carnal embraces. It wasn’t wrong of him to want to further clarify where they stood when they weren’t standing, but rather sitting, or laying down, or against the wall, on the dinner table, over the counter….

Nick was drawn from his pleasant recollections by the notable silence that hung between the two of them. 

She looked deep into those emerald eyes, still innocent in a way that only a mother could see.

“Are you….in love with me, Nick?” 

It was Nick’s turn to think hard. He turned away and looked to the ceiling. All the while his ease since they had settled in this position never left his body. He was still relaxed and smooth as he rested against her, no rigid worry played over him whatsoever which did help to set Claire’s mind at ease. When he finally spoke Claire was intent to read every part of his tone and body language. It wasn’t an easy question to brush off.

“I don’t think I am,” he said as matter-of-factly as possible. His eyes were stern and yet there was a softness about them. It coupled well with his straight face to further set her mind at ease about the question posed.

“I know that I love you as my mom, and that I love what we’re doing now, even with just this,” he waved his hand over his body and hers indicating their cuddling position, “and I know I enjoy how close we are and how we have,” he cleared his throat nervously, “sex.”

Claire smiled at his nervousness. For all his grandeur and smooth talking, even around her, he was still a little shy actually saying the words out loud at times. It was very much like him to be that way around her. He was her son after all, and she was his mother. As easy as it was to speak about his sex life before their coupling (the little that they had talked about it then), he was still having sex with his mom, and he still found room to be a shy little kit in front of her at times despite the words said between them in their bouts of passion. Even if some of those passionate words were some choice comments about his knot joining with her hungry sex.

Still, Claire appreciated his honesty and willingness to voice his thoughts regardless of his situational embarrassment.

“I love you too, you know,” she said with as much care as she could pour into her voice, “but I’m not in love with you. At the end of the day, you’re still my son, and I’ll always love you very very much. But you remember what I said after our first time together?”

Nick nodded. “That we can stop anytime I wanted.”

“Well, yes but also that I still want you to find a mate one day and give me grandchildren,” she prodded with a playful tap of his nose.

Nick rolled his eyes. “You’re not old enough to be a grandma yet, mom.”

“Besides, if we’re not careful enough you’ll end up having my kits, and then where will we be?” 

Now Claire laughed nervously at the idea of being fat with her own son’s kits. If she were lucky she’d only have the one like it was when she carried Nick, but….that was a talk to be had at another time. She was snapped out of her daze by his voice yet again.

“You never answered my question.”

“Hm?”

“What are we?” Again he said it with no trace of worry or anger. Just curiosity almost childlike in its innocence. Claire didn’t have all the answers. She didn’t exactly have a guidebook for how to have sex with your son.

“Well….for now I’m a mother that loves my son. And you’re my very special boy. The best a mother could ever ask for.”

He nodded thoughtfully at this. There was no roadmap to how they approached their relationship. Not really. But as long as they were clear on the important things then they could roll with whatever punches and questions that came their way. They worked well together, Nick thought. And while they weren’t interested in each other romantically, at the very least they were happy to spend time with each other in every way either of them thought possible, and some neither could have even imagined not so long ago. He was content with that for now.

A wry smile spread across his muzzle.

“How many mother’s do you think ask for a son that will knot them in a dressing room at the mall?”

“If they were all like you it’d be a wonder how any vixen got any shopping done at all.” She leaned down to kiss him again, slower this time, and after which she cupped his cheek and planted another softer one on his muzzle. “We’re never doing that again, by the way.”

“There’s plenty of malls we haven’t tried yet,” he snickered to himself. Claire reacted by bopping him playfully on the head.

“You’re sleeping in your room tonight.”

“Whatever you say mom.” He reached up and ran his paw along her muzzle, caressing her cheek downwards till he rested at her chin and guided her to a deep, certainly unmotherly kiss. They broke for air and resumed their original positions, her sitting back into the couch and him resting quietly in her lap.

On the tv the bunnies had defeated the alien carrots and taken back their burrow while the male and female leads shared an onscreen kiss before the scene faded to black for a terribly executed attempt at a sequel-bait. Both foxes closed their eyes and let the night carry them off together.

—-

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’m so slow on the uploads. Sometimes the writing comes to me and other times it’s a slog and I’m only writing now when I truly feel like it for fun. I’ve got another chapter cooking and MAYBE a few more ideas for more gratuitous smut so we shall see how that pans out. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
